Not So Real
by Insemza
Summary: An Invader Zim story part 1, complete for now. Have you ever wondered if there was another alien present? There is! And she plans on taking the mission from Zim.


The truth is, we had to dumb it down for your tiny human brains to understand and learn from the 1000 years of chaos… Let me explain myself. I was in charge of creating the show you know of as "Invader Zim". It is all true, but the reality of it is much darker than what you have seen. The show takes place in the year 3000-something and the human race took a turn for the worse, being a strict and stupid race! Meanwhile, the Irken race was growing more intelligent. We took records of the Irken+Human experience and sent it back in time in order help you all prevent that future from happening…

"My Tallest?" I asked while bowing my green head. Purple and red eyes stared at me from the shadows. My mind searched for an answer for why they called me into their headquarters.

"Rei. You have heard of Zim's travels, correct?" asked two similar voices. My blue eyes looked up and into one of the Tallest's eyes. I quickly looked back at my hands on the cold ground under me. I couldn't gain enough energy to speak so I nodded instead. It didn't matter; they would explain it to me anyway.

"Zim was sent into the open space as punishment for ruining our previous raid mission and killing a few invaders. However, he managed to stumble onto a planet which we did not account for. Few years have passed and we have been receiving many messages from Zim and other invaders about this planet. The planet Earth has now been put into my- our interest. We have put our trust into you. Go there and report information back to us about this place, then await further instructions," the Tallest chimed.

"Do you accept this mission, Rei?" They asked in unison. It was strange to me. It was as if they shared the same thoughts. For all I knew, they did. I couldn't say no or I would be sent to a lower classed mission. They wouldn't kill me, I was too valuable. Besides, it was an honor to be sent on such a difficult mission by the Tallest. At that, I nodded then was quickly escorted out of the chamber by guards. And so, that started my preparations for Earth.

It was not easy. I was given a ship, but I had to fix it to meet my mission's requirements. I also had to prepare my PAK for what was to come. I even packed needed sugar-filled substances, unsure if they had any on Earth, though it seemed that they did because Zim was doing fine. The day came when I was ready to depart. However, the Tallest wanted to see me off. Being as they were, they refused to leave their places. So I had to go to them instead.

"Rei, we thank you for accepting this mission. Before you leave, we have a SIR unit to give you. This will make your mission much easier," they explain. Just then, a robot half my size walked to my side. I forced my eyes to look up from the ground to take in what was the SIR unit. It saluted me and its red eyes looked down and scanned me.

"Rise and be off. We wish you luck," the Talllest said. It was the last thing I heard before my SIR unit grabbed my PAK and dragged me out the door. I managed to spot a glimpse of a red and purple eye before the doors shut in front of me.

"Are you ready for the adventure of a life?" I asked my SIR unit while rising to my feet and patting off the dust I knew wasn't really there. The little robot didn't answer; instead, it was already walking away from me and toward my ship. I quickly scurried after it and realized I would have to become more aware of my surroundings if I were to be serious about this mission.

During the long cruise to Earth, I decided to look at videos that Zim had sent the Tallest and the Tallest proceeded to give to my SIR unit. The videos showed many secrets of Earth and the species that lived there. I played with the disguises for the SIR unit and it was fairly easy. I wanted the SIR to be disguised as a mouse, but the robot was much too big to pull off such a small creature. So instead, I decided on a creature called a raccoon, a slick and cunning animal that looked like it would fit in with the environment. Still, I had to give it a name. I picked Dolly. It was short, sweet, and simple. Most of all, no human would expect it was an alien robot.

Now came my turn, which was a bit more difficult. I decided on a changing everything, just to be safe. Brown human eyes covered my blue ones, long and messy blonde hair covered my antennas, two pale nubs were added onto my three fingered hand and on may face to create a nose and ears, then to finish it off, a pale film covered my whole green body. My naked body stood in front of the mirror in shock. I looked human. Dolly pointed out that I was not finished. She was right, I needed clothes. I decided on a black headband to keep my messy hair out of my face, a black summer dress that had a grey bow around the middle that tied in the back and reached down to my human knees, over the top was a tan jacket that almost reached the bottom of the dress, and two black sandals finished it off. It sounds dark when I explain it, but it looked nice for a human. Even though I went through all the trouble to get myself ready, I was still missing one thing to have a total disguise, a new name. So instead of my birth name, Rei, I changed it to Abigail Kruger. I grinned in the mirror and glanced down at Dolly.

"Are you ready? I am!" I chuckled, looking back up at the human and raccoon reflection in the mirror. "Yes, I'm ready…"


End file.
